


Running from the authors

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics, or kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A country-style song about Methos and Duncan running from the authors :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the authors

Methos woke up early feeling something strange:  
Neither more nor less than new screenplay!  
He equipped a horse and rode to mountain range  
Very far - the usual runaway.

And he was running from the authors  
Far away  
Just to save himself and live his life  
And he was running from the offers  
Of the day  
Not to take new lover or a wife.

Methos woke up later with a dreadful sense:  
Neither more nor less than new fan fic!  
He took his big sword and jump over the fence  
Very fast - the habitual trick.

And he was running from the authors  
Far away  
Just to save himself and live his life  
And he was running from the offers  
Of the day  
Not to take new lover or a wife

Methos woke up feeling an Immortal "buzz":  
Neither more nor less than friend MacLeod!  
They equipped a car and drove on very fast  
Very far - where nobody's find out.

And they were running from the authors  
Far away  
Just to save themselves and live their lives  
And they were running from the offers  
Of the day  
Not to take new lovers or the wives

**Author's Note:**

> Name "Methos" can be replaced by any names of MacLeod's friends. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my friend [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook)


End file.
